Fate of Awakening Love
by anime-girl06
Summary: Inuyasha start to realize that they have feelings for each other, eventually he forgets about Kikyo and falls for her...
1. Different Sides

As Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and of course Shippo were looking for that sacred jewel shards, they all came apon a village nearly torn apart in what seemed like in the matter of minutes. Inuyasha slowly thought to him self   
  
'Must be the work of Naraku, I know he is still here I can smell his scent everywhere!' Inuyasha sniffs the air,  
  
"Yeah I was right Naraku is still here."   
  
Everyone looked at him in surprise like he was nuts or something.  
  
"Inuyasha that can't be right, how can one demon just wipe out an entire village like this?" replied Kagome.  
  
"Because Kagome, he IS a DEMON and they normally don't care about other people, unless they're mates or something of course."   
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha weird, because she had never seen him act this way around her before..  
  
'Maybe he likes me a lot, like I like him...nahh.'   
  
Kagome thought, with Inuyasha still looking at her real innocently. "WHAT!?" Kagome screamed.   
  
"What the hell is your problem Kagome?" screamed Inuyasha.   
  
"Nothing, you just looked at me funny, like you never have before."  
  
As the two were fighting, Naraku appears from behind one of the burning buildings.  
  
"Right into my trap I see" Naraku said evily.   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome look over at him in surprise as well as the others.   
  
"You all are worthless, such a trap, and so noticable!" Naraku laughs out.  
  
"Naraku, why the fuck did you do all this, there wasn't any jewel shards here anyway?" Inuyasha yells at his worse enemy.   
  
Naraku smiles and simply says   
  
"Because I wanted to finish you here once and for all, and i wanted your worthless friends and WENCH to watch!"  
  
Kagome blinks several times, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME!?"   
  
Naraku smirks slightly, "Oh im very sure you heard what I said."   
  
Kagome takes a step towards where Naraku is standing  
  
"Why I outta...."  
  
but is cut off but Inuyasha hand grabbing her arm.   
  
"Wha...What are you doing? Inuyasha let go of my arm." Kagome said while looking between Naraku and Inuyasha.   
  
"Kagome don't let me handle it."Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Inuyasha pulled out the Tansaga and warned Naraku various times. "Naraku im warning you, stop it or i'll..."   
  
Inuyasha suddenly stopped to see Naraku laughing.  
  
"What the hell now?" Inuyasha snapped.   
  
Naraku still laughing...  
  
"Like...you...a...half...breed...can...beat...me!?"  
  
"Hell yeah i can beat you, any time, any where!" Inuyasha snapped.   
  
"With that kind of attitude it will get you no where." Naraku hissed.   
  
Inuyasha became furious and ran after Naraku with the Tansaga above his head, swiping at any place Inuyasha thought would finish him off. 'Damn it he's too freaking fast' thought Inuyasha.   
  
With Kagome and the other watching the battle before them, Kagome ran over towards Inuyasha and pushes him out of the way to save his life, but can't help from getting injured. Inuyasha glares at Kagome and finished Naraku off with just one swipe of the sword.  
  
Inuyasha out of breath turns and glares at Kagome.   
  
"What the fuck was that for damn it?" Inuyasha hissed out. "I was only trying to save you Inuyasha, so why don't you thank me for it and get over with it?".   
  
"You DO NOT speak to me like that you aren't the boss of me!".   
  
Kagome smiles,   
  
"Oh yeah SIT",  
  
Inuyasha is forced to the ground.   
  
"Damn it WENCH, what the fuck was that for? Why don't you just go off by your self and never come back!".   
  
Kagome has tears welling up in her eyes   
  
"FINE if thats the way you want it, then so be it."   
  
Kagome runs off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Inuyasha, why the hell did you do that, it was uncalled for, she was only trying to help you out!" Sango yelled.   
  
Miroku dazed as well as agreeing with her. Sango runs off to look for her.   
  
"I am going to go look for her, Miroku make sure he doesn't go anywhere...or else."  
  
Miroku looks scared and blinks..  
  
"Yes mama!" Miroku smiles   
  
Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo went to look for a good place to stay for camp, once they decided where the stay, Inuyasha opted to get some wood for the fire. As he is looking for small sticks he replays the fight over and over again in his mind, trying to figure out what he did wrong. "Damn it Inuyasha think! What did I do, to make her act like that? Was it something I said?".  
  
As soon as Inuyasha gathered enough wood for the night he headed back for camp...  
  
'That's the last time i listen to him', thought Kagome, wondering through the darkened woods, holding her arm, injured from the fight with Naraku .   
  
"Why was i so stubborn? I didn't mean to get in the way, i was just trying to help Inuyasha."   
  
Kagome fell to the ground and let out a slight wimper.   
  
"I wish he would forgive me, he was being stubborn too!"   
  
She glanced up to find Sango looking down on her   
  
"Kagome where have you been!?", 'I wonder how im going to explain this one' thought Kagome. "Sango I don't ever want to go back, im sick of being around him, all he does is think for him self!"  
  
Kagome managed to get to her feet holding her arm, and she ran off again.  
  
Sango briefly thought to her self that maybe she should follow her, she sat there confused in the dark lonley woods. After about an hour of wondering, Kagome deicded to rest for the night, ripping off and piece of fabric from her sleeve, she soaked the fabric in a near by stream and tightly wrapped the cloth around her wound.   
  
"Damn it! It hurts so bad, i need to find someone....."   
  
Kagome drifted off to sleep.  
  
Sango eventually made it back to camp, where she found Inuyasha and Miroku talking beside a fire they had made, and Shippo sound asleep beside it. Sango sat beside Miroku and looked at the too who were discussing something, but didn't know what. Inuyasha eventually glanced over and said  
  
"Sango! Did you find Kagome?"  
  
Sango didn't know what to say, so she just told the truth.   
  
"Kagome doesn't want to come back here Inuyasha, all because of you!".   
  
Sango glares at Inuyasha for a second then gets up and goes looking for more wood for the fire. Inuyasha thinks to him self, not know what might have caused it   
  
'What did i do? Yeah i yelled at her for getting in the way but that wouldnt matter to her...'  
  
Kagome layed there in the forest, dreaming, about the whole fight with Naraku, trying to think of what would have happened if she hadn't helped. It was almost like her dream came to reality, like she was actually in it.   
  
"Where am I? This looks like the exact place where we all fought Naraku, is this a dream or is it reality?"  
  
She looked over and saw her self, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo fighting the demon. Then she saw exactly what she did that caused Inuyasha to go off on her like that. She saw herself get in Inuyasha way to save him, but she still got hurt from Naraku trying to grab her with his claws.   
  
'What's so bad about that?' she thought, 'All i did was help him...'   
  
then she gasped,   
  
"OH now i see, he didn't want everyone to think a girl help him so he yelled at me for getting in his way..., so typical of him to do that, wants to do everything for him self...."  
  
She then awoke, and thought   
  
'Maybe i should appoligze to him, i mean after all i was being rude about it...but he was too so i don't know i am so confused'.   
  
She removed the cloth that was around her arm,   
  
"Ouch, still bleeding, but not as much as before though."   
  
She quickly ran over to the stream and once again dipped the cloth into the stream and covered the wound.   
  
"Gosh, it hurts so bad, how could i have been so stupid!?"   
  
She pulled what she had left out of her backpack and ate whatever was left. While eating she thought that maybe she should go back to the camp, after she ate, she got up washed her face by the stream and got up and headed back for the camp. Once she got back she found Miroku and Sango eatting, Sango peaked her head up and smiled immediatley and ran to give Kagome a warm hug, Miroku did the same.   
  
After their little reunion Kagome asked  
  
"Wheres Inuyasha and Shippo?".   
  
"Shippo is still sleeping in my tent" Sango replied.   
  
"And as for Inuyasha, he left this morning to go look for some food, he hasnt been back for atleast an hour." replied Miroku.   
  
Kagome thought to her self   
  
'Maybe he was trying to look for me? I want to appoligize to him if he get back, but i don't know if he'll be his normal self and can nothing about me.'   
  
'Figures'.  
  
And the three continued talking... 


	2. Back Home

Ok well this is actually my second fan fiction, but oh well, just give me your reviews and be kind about it please! ^^ Anyways I hope you enjoy it!  
  
It was a hot day, in the mid to high eighties atleast, Miroku and Sango thought about joining Inuyasha where he was fishing at a near by pond. But they decided to stay under a shaded tree for Kagome's sake, but Sango was very carefull about her decisions so that Miroku wouldn't stroke her leg as he did the pervious day. Kagome looked around just in silence stroking Shippo off to sleep, looking at the beautiful flowers in various patches throughout the land, and the different types of animals that didn't seem to care that there were people around.   
  
Inuyasha had caught atleast 5 fish before heading back, since he knew that Shippo would be very hungry he caught one more just in case. As he was walking down the long path that would eventually lead to the camp, he briefly thought about Kagome,   
  
"I wonder why I can't tell her how I feel, God I am so stupid." He shrugged that thought past his mind and continued walking. Inuyasha soon reached the camp carrying food for the others, not knowing Kagome was with them, he continued to walk over.   
  
"Miroku I've got some great stuff to cook toni...."  
  
Inuyasha was cut off when he saw Kagome sitting beside Sango. He then simply walked past her, setting the food down and walking back over. He sat beside Kagome and was quiet for a minute or two.  
  
"Uh, Kagome can I talk to you alone?"  
  
"Umm sure why for though?"  
  
"Can't you just listen to me for one minute woman with out  
  
you asking me question!?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, fine."  
  
Inuyasha grabs her hand and leads her to a near by hill, and sits down looking up at Kagome motioning her to sit with him. He then paused for a few moments, leaving Kagome looking around.  
  
'I wonder what he's going to tell me and when!'  
  
Inuyasha finally looked around and then made his gaze back to her. Looking at her for a moment he paused again and finally spoke.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry for being a jerk, I know you were only   
  
trying to help."  
  
Kagome looks stunned and cocks a slight eye brow and smirks.  
  
"I knew it, you were sorry all along"  
  
"Excuse me what was that!?" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
Inuyasha clamps his hands into a fist glaring at Kagome. He stands up and growls at her...  
  
"That's all you cared about, ever since you saved Kouga from those damn birds, you've treated me like crap all because I didn't side with him."  
  
Kagome stands up glares at him too and yells...  
  
"Inuyasha you are so freaking stubborn you don't even know the difference between like and love."  
  
Inuyasha stares are Kagome in confusion, rolls his eyes and walks away.  
  
"FINE Inuyasha, if that's the way you want it then FINE...ill just go back home and go to school and see my family..."  
  
Kagome stomps on off the well and jumps down in it, without hesitation Inuyasha runs after her to try and get to her but it too late  
  
"Damn it why was i so stupid?" Inuyasha thought to himself  
  
"All I ever wanted was for her to like me, but I always mess things up."  
  
When Kagome reached her home on the other side of the well, she ran into the house without saying a word to her mother, brother, or grandfather who were all around the dinner table eating. Kagome ran up to her room, and threw her things in the corner, plopping down on her bed and started to cry. She turned on her side and rested her head on the pillow. Still crying she sat up and just stared at the wall for a few moments thinking.  
  
"Why does he always do this, every time we get into a fight with each other we always fight about the stupidest things and I hate it, I don't know if I ever want to go back there now."  
  
Kagome came to her senses and rubbed her eyes, yawning slightly she went down stairs to get something to eat, she knew her mother would be asking her questions but she still went. Once she reached the bottom stair her mother came running around the corner a looked her in the eyes, she could tell her daughter was hurt and didn't want to talk about it, so she gave her a hug and told her that it was alright.   
  
Kagome shrugged and went into the kitchen to find her brother and grandfather washing up the remainder of the dishes, she turned to look and saw a plate fixed for her, she slightly smiled and ate it in the dining room. Afterwards she washed up her dishes and went back to her room. And, she quickly drifted off to sleep. Back at the fuderal era Inuyasha paced quickly back and forth beside the well thinking of things to say to Kagome.  
  
"Why was I so stupid, I should have just apologized and got it all over with."  
  
Inuyasha then stopped pacing back and forth and just went into the well, when he came out of the other side and quickly ran over to Kagome's window and jumped up there, he quietly opened the door and went in, looking around for a moment and then setting his eyes on Kagome.  
  
"Damn she's asleep already? Great I guess I'll just have to come back later..."  
  
Inuyasha stopped talking to him self when she heard Kagome talking.  
  
"Inuyasha....."  
  
"What she's talking about me in her sleep, she maybe just like me after all..."  
  
"Why did he hurt me?" she manage to mumbled out.  
  
Inuyasha was dumbfounded by what Kagome had said, he did like her a lot, but yet, he loved Kikyo, he could never get over her. After a few moments her alarm clock went off, he jumped while grabbing the clock running back and forth of the tiny room. He quickly grabbed the clock and threw it out the window and hearing it hit a cat. After he heard it hit something he quickly jumped out the window, tripping over the edge and fell to the ground.  
  
"Ouch, damn that hurt!" Inuyasha said while rubbing his hip and running towards the well. One he reached the fuderal era, he let out a big gasp.  
  
"Whew that was a close on. Almost let her catch me! Maybe I'll come back tomorrow to see if she will talk to me."  
  
Inuyasha stretched and went over by the others and fell asleep. Kagome awoke to find her alarm clock gone, her window open and mud markings on her rug.  
  
"I knew it he was here, he actually does care about me."  
  
She went back to sleep shrugging it off and woke up the next morning and went down stairs. She ate silently, slowly thinking before she went to get dressed for school.  
  
'Why did he come? There has to be something to it, I mean the only reason he would every really come was if he really liked me, but it's not possible, he is too hung on Kikyo, gosh he needs to get over her, I mean yeah she was his first real love, but still mourning about her, that's ridiculous!'  
  
Kagome ate fairly quickly, seeing that she knew her friends would be there to question her about her absents. She ran upstairs got dressed, said good-bye to her grandfather and mother, while slightly punching her brother in the arm. She headed out the door. Once you got to the front of the school yard she saw all of her friends, who all ran up to her and constantly asked her questions.  
  
"Kagome where have you been?" Kari replied  
  
Kari was basically the demanding one, she would never take no for an answer, she would always argue with the person not with the ideas that they person was trying to express, even if she knew one of her friends liked a guy that she liked she would have absolutely no sympathy for them and just go for him.  
  
"Yeah your boy friend has I guess found a new interest." shouted Sakura from a short distance  
  
Sakura was the youngest of them all, she was a little annoying and obnoxious, but always spoke her mind. No matter what the others thought she always made up her mind before anyone else, so that no one would change her mind.  
  
Kara was the shy one, she never really talked unless she was forced to, and that rarely ever happened, only really during class, or if Kari was being a bossy and forcing her to talk.  
  
"Nice to see you all too! I don't really care who ever then wench who likes him can have him; one he is not my boy friend and never will be, because I thought he didn't like me like that!"  
  
All of her friends were stunned, to see Kagome answer so calmly and with an attitude. Kagome looked at the clock and decided to head for her first period, as soon as her friends saw where she was going they all followed after her, repeating her name frantically to get her attention, but she seemed to be off in her own little world day dream about God only knows what.   
  
During first period as their History teacher was writing notes on the board as usual, Kagome what seem like she was taking notes was actually writing Inuyasha's name repeatedly. Kari looked over and saw what she was doing, once again she was stunned, not by the fact that she was writing some guys name, but she didn't tell her or any other of her friends!  
  
"Who's Inuyasha?" Kari demanded to know  
  
"No body, just a name I really like." Kagome whispered  
  
"Liar! He's someone you meet and haven't told me about. That's why you didn't care about Zack when we were talking about him earlier." Kari snapped  
  
Kagome ignored Kari while she was talking to her, causing Kari to get pissed and go off.  
  
"KAGOME LISTEN TO ME NOW OR I'LL..."  
  
"You'll what Kari." the professor snapped, holding the chalk in one hand with the book of notes in the other.  
  
"Sorry Professor, I won't do it again." Kari said nervously  
  
Kari quit talking for once and just wrote everything she wanted to ask Kagome in a note, as soon she was finished she plopped it on Kagomes' desk. Kagome looked at it for a second or two, but eventually opened it. The look on Kagome's face was shock and she just stared emotionless at Kari. After their first class Kagome pushed her way through the crowd, ran into the bathroom and locked her self in one of the stalls. She began to cry, still thinking of everything Inuyasha has said only the day before. She heard the door to the bathroom swing open, it was Kara.  
  
"Kagome, are you um ok?" Kara asked in a small tiny voice.  
  
Kagome shocked once more wiped the tears away and came out the stall she was hiding in. She ran over to Kara and cried on her shoulder. Kara's eyes grew about 2 sizes bigger than they were before. She hugged Kagome and comforted her, that it was ok and that she need to talk to her about it.  
  
'This is as much as I've seen Kara talk in the past few weeks, I wonder what's up with this?  
  
Kagome shrugged the thought off and told everything about Inuyasha, how she loved him, but he was still stuck on his first love Kikyo who was dead, she told her about Kouga and how she saved his life and Inuyasha got a bit jealous. Kara understood everything.  
  
"Kagome it is alright, he'll eventually come to his senses and realize how much he really likes you." Kara stated  
  
The two walked out of the bathroom and headed towards their second period class. As the day went on, Kari would come up once and a while and demand that Kagome to tell her what is going on, but every time she would refuse to tell. Kagome took the long way home this time, thinking about Inuyasha again! Once she reached her house, she ran up stairs and opened her door to find Inuyasha sitting on the edge of her bed waiting for her.  
  
"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Kagome demaded to know.  
  
The surprised look on Kagome's face was as if she saw a ghost, she set her books down and ended up missing her desk completely and dropped them on her foot. Inuyasha almost gave her a disguested look and sighed.  
  
"Kagome can we take a walk?"  
  
"Sure, just let me tell my mom I will be out and then we can go."  
  
While Kagome ran down stairs to tell her mom where she was going, Inuyasha just sat there on her bed, what seemed like he was staring into space. Just staring what seemed like forever thinking about things.  
  
'Should I tell Kagome how I feel about her? Man, I am so confused right now its not even funny. I need an answer to this damn question. I still have feelings for Kikyo, but I think I am falling in love with Kagome, I don't know maybe I should leave, this is useless anyway.' Inuyasha thought in the back of his head  
  
Just as Inuyasha got up Kagome came through the door, she looked at Inuyasha and knew that something was bothering him. She took a step towards him and he took one back, as if he didn't want her comfort.  
  
"Umm Kagome, something came up I have to go."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha funny as he left from the window... 


	3. Confessions

You'll wanna 3rd chappie, here ya go! I enjoy your comments so please feel free to leave some!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a warm, star lite night with the faint sent that rain was coming. Inuyasha eagerly paced back and forth beside the well. Deciding whether or not he should actually go back and tell Kagome how he really felt. He sniffed the air and smelt the rain that was coming and felt the warmth inside him grow. He started to head back towards Kagome's bedroom, but then stopped, and quickly shook the thought out of his head. 'Get your mind out of the gutter.' He thought to him self quickly. He headed back towards the well and he had one leg already down but he heard the door shut from the house. He looked over to see who it was, and it was Kagome with he knapsack and bicycle. He carefully helped her down the well with out saying a word, grabbed her bike and headed down the well. Kagome reached the other side and she was greeted by the others, Shippo clung to her as if she was a magnet.  
  
"Nice to see you too!" She said joyfully.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, which seemed like he was off in his own little world. She took a step towards him, he blinked and looked down at her soft brown eyes, as she looked at his warm golden eyes. Inuyasha leaned down as if he was about to kiss he, but just blew a piece of and dandy lion off of her face. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were all surprised seeing Inuyahsa act like that. His eyes seemed a different shade of gold. Inuyasha purred softly when Kagome ran her delicate fingers through his soft sliver hair. She blushed to his remark and continued doing it. Inuyasha pulled away slowly smiling at Kagome more a mere second then turning and walks a short distance to see Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all standing there all shocked and amazed to see him act in suck a way. "Miroku you ass!" Inuyasha snipped  
  
"Well sorry, I've never seen you act like that be for, geesh." Miroku snapped back. At dinner everyone was silent, normally you would hear laughter and talking amongst them all, but tonight there was only the sounds of the fire flickering and the clinging of the chopsticks into the wooded bowls. Inuyasha didn't eat much, just mainly stared at Kagome thought the entire meal, he knew he was in love with her and he wanted to make every thing possible for her like him the same way. He quickly got up after words to looks for Kikyo, he had to tell her the truth instead of hiding it from her.  
  
Kagome watched as Inuyasha left and was out of sight, she quickly grabbed Sango's hand motioning her to come with her so they could talk privately. When they get to a decent spot Sango made sure no one was around. When she turned towards Kagome she saw her crying on the ground. Sango comforted her trying to Kagome to tell her what was the matter. "...Kagome..uh..what is wrong?" After about 10 minutes or so Kagome finally blurted it out finally unable to hold it in any longer.  
  
"Sango...I...I..love him! Just the comfort of being around him makes my heart melt. I want him to realize that, but I am afraid he wont...I am afraid he wont understand me." Kagome about half way to the ground is stopped but Sango's support. Kagome stood there for which seemed like forever, but Sango gave her to emotional support to go and talk to Inuyasha. Kagome wipes the tears from her eyes and slowly got up and began to walk in the direction Inuyasha had gone just a while before. As she was attempting to look for him Kouga found her again, grasping her arms and leaning down trying to kiss her. "Miss me much!?" He said with a quick grin. "No, now get the hell off me!" Kagome snapped back. Inuyasha wasn't very far from the two, he sniffed the air and smelled two mixed scents, Kagome's and Kouga's. When he thought of the two together he growled with hatred.  
  
Inuyasha jumped down from the tree where he was thinking at and quickly ran towards Kouga and Kagome, quickly grabbing Kagome he looked at her, she mouth a quick 'Thank You' to him and he smirk. Only for a moment, then he glared at Kouga. "Would you stop messing with her, she doesn't like you." Inuyasha snapped. "Yes she does, look at her she is all over me." Kouga said to Inuyasha while looking at Kagome smiling. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grabbed Kagome's hand walks out of that part of the woods. As soon as he gets to a decent stopping spot, he turned around and looked at Kagome smiling. "What!?" Kagome blurted out looking at him strangely. Inuyasha looked down and sighed. "Kagome I've got some things to tell you." Inuyasha said softly. Kagome nodded for him to continue. Inuyasha hesitated when he began to speak. "Kagome...I...I...I love you." He finally blurted out. Kagome stood there for what almost seemed forever with shock written all over her face.   
  
"Inuyasha I love you too." Lost in words Kagome stood there in the field which seemed endless, shocked and speechless. Before she could react to anything or come back to reality, Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her slightly on the lips. Kagome pulled away at first confused and lost, because she thought he loved Kikyo so much. Speechless for words Kagome tried to find something to say, but before she could even attempt to have words come out of her mouth Inuyasha kissed her once more longer and harder this time, Kagome shivered to his gentle touch and her entire body felt like a bowl of jell-o, she was thankful that he was holding her up. After he pulled away she looked at Inuyasha and hugged him for what seemed like an eternity.   
  
Inuayasha kissed her softly on the lips, laying her slowly down in the grass. He moved to get in a comfortable position kissing her on the neck, softly grazing it with his fangs, he kissed her neck softly again whispering an `I love you' in her ear. Kagome met his gazed and looked at him and smiled. "Inuyasha, I love you too" Kagome said in a soft whisper. Inuyasha lifted her up slightly leaving her looking at him in confusion. He smirked, easily slipping out of his shirt and laying it down under her before laying her down again. Kagome couldn't believe how well rippled his chest and stomach were. She scanned every inch of his upper body before looking at him again smiling. He smirked to her reaction and kissed her softly then moving down to where her chin and neck met. Kagome shivered to his touch and ran her hands through his hair.   
  
Inuyasha kissed her softly on the lips, brushing her hair out of her face with one hand and slowing inching downward with the other. Kagome wasn't quite sure what he was with his other hand, but he made her feel good inside. Inuyasha took advantage of the situation, going down with his other hand even lower until he reached what he was looking for, her woman hood. He smirked in satisfaction, knowing that she knew what he was up to. Inuyasha slowly entered her using only one finger at first, so she could get use to it. She squirmed a little at first to his touch, but eventually got use to it. He smiled slightly and kissed her on the lips then neck, softly grazing his fangs over her skin. Inuyasha felt her tense up and smirked, and with out saying anything, he added another finger slowing moving back in forth, in a slow and stead pace.   
  
Kagome layed back griping the grass and pulling clumps out, feeling her first climax growing. Inuyasha continued moving in a steady motion, making sure he didn't hurt her in anyway, he carefully pulled both fingers out her and looked down at her with his soft warm eyes once more. Kagome looked up at him leaning up and kissing him on the lips. Inuyasha looked at her slowly, he then got into a more comfortable position over her just looking down at her. "Kagome, will you be my mate?" Inuyasha says softly. Kagome blinked several times before finally reacting to his question. "Inuyasha do you know how long I have been waiting for you to ask that question?" Kagome finally added. "Kagome if you're not ready, then I will just wait." Inuyasha whispered into her ear.  
  
Kagome pulled him into her and kissed him softly. "Inuyasha I want to be yours, and only yours now and forever." Inuyasha leaned down getting more into they kiss than before. He pulled away from her for only a moment slipping the remainder if his cloths off. Kagome couldn't believe actually how big he really was, fighting to hold her embarrassment in she looked into her eyes with confidence and determination. "Are you sure you're ready, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked once more. Kagome hesitated for a second trying to fight down her embarrassment. "Y....Yes, Inuyasha I want to be your mate. Please make it so that I am." Inuyasha go to the position where he was directly over her, Kagome spread her legs slightly for better access. Inuyasha got closer to her stopping for a moment, then kissing her lips and thrusting into her. Kagome squirmed at first, but her muscles relaxed eventually. Inuyasha waited till she was ready, by now she was panting slightly. Inuyasha pulled out and thrusted back in again each time slightly faster. He began to kiss her lips as he was moving in a steady pace. He then moved down to her chin, then finally her neck. He grazed his fangs over the spot where he was going to bite, kissing the spot softly. Pulling out of her for a second then thrusting back into her while biting the spot. Kagome tensed up for a moment but didn't even feel the pain in her next. More in her lower abdomen.   
  
Inuyasha knew his was coming very soon, so he pulled out once more and pushed back in hard, but not hard enough to hurt her. After he did that it caused them both to climax. Both panting even harder now, Inuyasha rolled to one side of Kagome, still in her laying his head on her chest. 'I am Inuyasha's Mate now?' Kagome briefly thought to her self. 'Am I imagining this? This can't be real I thought he loved Kikyo, but he loves me is this true?'. Inuyasha leaned up and kissed her once more on the lips and pulled out of her, causing her to whimper. Inuyahsa rolled on his back beside Kagome and put his arm slowly around her. Kagome nuzzled into his side and almost instantly fell asleep, Inuyasha did the same and a moment later was also asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank's Fluffy's Mate and everyone else who gave me either comments! 


End file.
